


To Be Free

by HeartStar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartStar/pseuds/HeartStar
Summary: Two of my favorite characters meet up and live....





	To Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form, and I make no money from writing this story. It is for fun and love of the characters only. The songs/melodies that inspired this are from the sound track of "Becoming Jane". Specifically The runaways and the last reading tracks

As I walk into the endless field of poppies I couldn't help but think... "I love him"

The breeze is soothing and the flowers soft as I run my hands along them. To think it would be this way is impossible. Really I think..... *flash back*

******************************************************************************  
As she walked through the woods Naraku is dead all was quiet except for the piano music from the Becoming Jane sound track in my ears. As I come to the clearing all I can think about is I feel at peace. That as I dance or rather glide to the melody that I am listening too so I slowly start to dance to the melody in my head. As I move across the field I close my eyes no one is here no one to interrupt and just I let go...

I can hear in the distance a soothing melody that I had never heard before. It is foreign to this land and therefore trespassing.. I will see who dares.

As I approach the melody is still faint but a familiar sent is in the air as I break free from the forest to the clearing I am shocked at what I see. A being of pure power shrouded in white stands before me dancing with such a slow grace that it takes this being's breath away. As I get closer I realize that she has not even noticed me that her eyes are closed and that she has started to move right towards my person. Let her come, I am not known as the killing perfection for nothing.

I am free, I have no restraints and the music is so peaceful. I just wish I could share this moment with someone that would understand. How this feels..  
And then she was lifted and dipped and then spun to the music.

Opening her soft golden brown eyes with specks of blue she sees eyes as bright as a sun set  
"Hello" she says then she smiles and he smirks in answer and they continued to dance to the melody from the future till the sun raised the next morning and the music ended.

"Till the next full moon Miko" and just like that he left.. *end of flash back*

******************************************************************************

To think that was a year ago today? Hmm I guess it is fitting that I'm listening to that same melody. She smiles and as she starts to dance, the breeze starts to pick up and petals begin to swirl through the air. Then She has a slight distraction as arms surround her and begins to lead the dance. "Tonight will never end Miko" As he holds her in his arms and kisses her neck. "You and I will never end" he then looks into her eyes for understanding and she smiles and that is all he need as he dips her one last time and then bites her on her collar bone where a lover would leave a kiss. And so starts a new life full of freeing nights and days of new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? This is the first fanfiction story that I have written. I had posted it before but not here. I notices some errors on the original one on the other site. I believe I have corrected them now I hope you enjoyed this little story. Have a nice day.


End file.
